


Stolen Winter

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: Forces of Nature [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fire Mage Madara, God of Winter Tobirama, Hashirama is not happy, M/M, Madara accidentally steals Tobirama, Madara is also happy, Magical Bonds, Mother Nature Hashirama, Tobirama is very happy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: One of the earliest lessons all mages learn is to never tamper with the elements and the gods that controlled them. It was a lesson Madara had written off as unimportant, nothing but boring prattle adults spewed because they thought the younger generations were stupid. The tree roots slowly crushing him said maybe he should have paid a little closer attention.





	Stolen Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NallaZ (Officer_Jennie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/gifts).



> who gave me the prompt "last time you stole winter from its rightful owner" over on tumblr!

One of the earliest lessons all mages learn is to never tamper with the elements and the gods that controlled them. It was a lesson Madara had written off as unimportant, nothing but boring prattle adults spewed because they thought the younger generations were stupid. The tree roots slowly crushing him said maybe he should have paid a little closer attention.

“Where is my brother?” The nature god demands, squeezing Madara tighter.

“I don’t know!” Madara growls as he glares at the otherworldly being, he should probably be more intimidated than he is, but ever since that damn embodiment of winter had shown up nothing is life was normal anymore.

“You’re lying!” The root coils around his throat and suddenly Madara can’t breath. Instead of feeling panicked the human just grins and bursts into flames. The nature god jerks back in surprise and Madara bolts while he has the chance.

“I hate your brother,” Madara declares as he stomps into his home, frowning when a sound akin to wind rattling through frozen trees drifts down the hallway, “don’t laugh at me, I’m serious!”

“No you’re not,” the pale figure draped sensually in fur states, his ruby red eyes sparkling with amusement as Madara walks into the living room. “You love Hashirama.”

“Hashirama,” Madara repeats, wondering why the name sounds vaguely familiar, “are you high on magic again Snowflake?”

“Don’t call me that!” The growled words hold little threat, but the icy hand pinning him to the wall definitely holds some promise.

“Tobirama,” Madara purrs, smirking at the shudder his guest fails to hide; Tobirama always reacted like that when Madara spoke his name and the human loved it. “Why is your brother here?”

“You did steal me,” Tobirama points out with a shrug, releasing Madara as he takes a step back, “and Mother Nature hates when his seasons are stolen.”

“Mother Nature?” Madara can’t help but chuckle when he hears that, “he doesn’t seem very motherly.” The rest of Tobirama’s words register and the fire mages scowls. “I didn’t steal you!”

“You’ll see soon enough,” the god of winter mutters before he grins, “but you did little mage; it was you who activated the spell that brought me here.”

“It was an accident!” Madara grumbles, “I was trying to summon a lesser spirit but one sigil was wrong.”

“Hashirama won’t see it that way, to him you are a thief that stole one of his precious brothers. He won’t stop until he has your head.”

“Well that’s comforting, any other cheery news for me?” Madara asks, shoving Tobirama onto the couch when the god stops to think about it. 

“I like your head where it is,” Tobirama states, barely even reacting when Madara plops down in his lap.

“Then you better tell your brother to leave it alone,” the fire mage points out, relaxing against Tobirama as the other male pulls him close.

“I am...unsure if seeing me with you would help or hurt your case.”

“Is there a way for me to unsteal you?” Madara asks after a few moments of quiet, “so I don’t have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of my life?”

“That’s not how contracts with beings like me work,” Tobirama says, absentmindedly running his fingers through Madara’s wild mane, “once you agreed to it we became bound for the entirety of your life.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that before I agreed!?!” Madara exclaims, tilting his head to the side so he can glare at the winter god.

“Maybe I wanted to be stolen by you,” Tobirama mutters, leaning forward just enough that his lips brush against Madara’s ear as he speaks.

“W-what?” The breathless tone has Tobirama smirking as he gently tugs at his human’s earlobe. “Ah!”

“You don’t realize how brightly your magic burns, do you?” Tobirama’s tone drops an octave and he smirks at the flare of arousal that lights up Madara’s magic. “It was so easy to be drawn to it,” the god of winter pretends not to notice his human’s moan as he lavishes a trail of biting kisses down the other’s neck; he loved how easy it was to mark Madara’s skin. “How could I not want to be stolen?”

“Tobirama,” Madara groans, tilting his head to give the other better access to his neck, “y-you’re...ah! Not playing fair!”

“Who said gods were fair?” Tobirama leans back enough to look at all the lovely marks he’s left on his human, “I don’t want my brother thinking he can steal you away.”

“Don’t…” A rather loud moan is drawn from Madara’s lips when a cool hand slips inside his pants, feather soft touches teasing his length. “...don’t wanna think about...your brother…” Madara manages to pant out, embarrassed by how quickly the god can reduce him to this.

“Shall I make your mind go blank then?” Tobirama questions, sucking a mark on the underside of Madara’s jaw, his human wouldn’t be able to hide that one easily.

“If you think you can,” Madara challenges, moaning as he bucks into the hand suddenly gripping him.

“Still challenging the gods I see,” Tobirama smirks and, in one shift move, deposits Madara on the floor. It takes Madara a moment to catch up with the action, but once he does he glares up at the god, flames raging in those usually dark orbs. “Strip,” Tobirama orders, his smirk widening at Madara’s hast to obey. The god settles more comfortably on the couch, letting his furry cloak fall to leave him naked.

“Tobirama,” Madara moans, draping himself over the other’s lap and hissing when their erections brush together.

“So eager,” Tobirama teases, pulling Madara in for a kiss before his human can pout.

“Tobirama!” Madara gasps, arching away from the kiss as the god wraps a hand around both their cocks.

“What’s wrong little mage?” Tobirama purrs, sucking another mark right over his human’s Adam's apple, “am I too much for you?”

“Hardly enough,” Madara shoots back with a glare, a spark of challenge lighting up his eyes and the winter god smirks darkly.

“Allow me to try harder then.”

In a blur of movement Madara finds himself on his back, staring up into smug red eyes. Biting back on instinctive flare of his magic, the fire mage squirms as his hands are pinned above his head by one pale hand. An embarrassingly loud keen is drawn from his throat when a single cool finger slips inside his entrance.

“You always make such pretty noises for me,” Tobirama murmurs as he works at opening Madara up, marking up his human’s chest with searing kisses as he does.

“Ah! Tobirama!” Madara moans, squirming as a second finger joins the first and just grazes that special spot deep inside him. “I’m not made of glass you fucking tease!”

“You said that last time,” Tobirama reminds him with a chuckle, slowly scissoring his fingers, “and then complained loudly the next day when you couldn’t walk.”

“Fuck you!”

“I believe I am fucking you.” Tobirama presses a third finger in, easing the stretch with a cool spark of magic.

“Stop teasing me,” Madara whines, eagerly thrusting back against the fingers moving too slowly inside him, “I want you Tobirama-” A particular hard jab at his prostate cuts his words off in a moan. “Please!” 

“How can I say no when you ask so nicely?” Tobirama chuckles, enjoying the needy whimper he draws from the fire mage as he removes his fingers. He doesn’t leave his human empty for long, quickly lining himself up and thrusting inside the tight, waiting heat that is Madara.

“Ah!!” Madara moans loudly, hands clawing uselessly at couch under him.

“You always take me so well little mage,” the winter god purrs, angling his thrusts until a sharp, choked off moan tells him he’s found his human’s prostate again.

Madara bites his lip, fighting back both the urge to flare his magic and the filth he wants to babble out. Of course being the observant bastard he is, Tobirama notices his struggles right away and leans down to kiss him, gently tugging his abused lip free.

“None of that now,” Tobirama scolds, his hips never faltering in their quick, purposeful thrusts, “I want to hear all of you; ever sound you make belongs to me.”

“Feeling a little possessive are we?” Madara teases breathlessly, writhing beneath the god above him, “maybe I don’t want to share my sounds.”

“One day you will learn to stop challenging me,” Tobirama growls, shifting both hands to Madara’s legs and spreading them wider, allowing him to sink that much deeper into the fire mage.

“Tobirama!” Madara groans, a triumphant smirk on his face, “always so easy to manipulate.”

“You little shit,” the winter god grumbles, realizing he’s been played, “maybe I should punish you.”

“You know you love me.”

“I do,” Tobirama agrees, his speed picking up as he nears his end.

“I love you too,” Madara murmurs with a gentle smile that causes Tobirama’s heart to skip a beat.

Tobirama wants to say something, anything in response, but his happiness seems to have robbed him of his words for the moment so he settles for thoroughly ravishing the human under him.

Madara moans, all thoughts forced from his mind by the cool wave of lust crashing over him. In his pleasure, the fire mage feels his magic blaze to life around him, mingling with Tobirama’s in a way it’s never done before. Barely two more thrusts has Madara spilling over himself and clamping down around Tobirama, dragging the god down into his climax as well.

For a long moment neither being moves, both too lost in the afterglow of such an intense orgasm. Tobirama recovers first and notices the first stirrings of change in Madara’s magic; that causes a spark of hope in his heart and he finds himself waiting on bated breath for Madara to say something.

“Tobirama…” Madara pants in a voice crackling like the scorching sun, “my winter…”

“Welcome back,” Tobirama grins, placing a gentle kiss on Madara’s lips, “my beloved summer.”


End file.
